Una Familia con el Amor de mi Vida
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Hinata ha sido obligada a alejarse de Sasuke porque espera un hijo de él. Sasuke se va de viaje sin saber más de Hinata hasta que regresa y en un parque se encuentra con Hinata acompañada de una pequeña niña: Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien porque yo estoy súper bien! Acá os traigo un segundo One-Shot . **

**Hasta ahora sólo escribo Sasu-Hina, pero respeto a todos y todas aquellas a quienes les gusta lo traicional y se van por el **

**Para gustos hay colores.- Agradezco a quienes comentaron mi otro Fic, **_**Querer es Poder, **_** muchísimas gracias. Espero que éste sea de su agrado y me dejen un review n.n **

***.*.***

**Sasuke.-**

Y ahí estaba ella... ¿Quién era la otra? Una pequeña e inquieta figura se paseaba alrededor de mi gran amor frustrado, ella, la mujer que tanto ame... y que sigo sin olvidar, ella fue la primera en todo en tocar mi corazón, mi alma, a mi familia y, aunque me duele decirlo, fue la primera en tocar mi cuerpo. Por eso jamás la pude olvidar, porque ella fue mi primer verdadero amor, sé que también fui su primer amor en todo, pero como la veo ahora parece que ella si pudo olvidarme, claro, fue ella quien me dejó... supongo que desde antes de eso, dejo de sentir algo por mí. ¡Que vergüenza más grande el recordar cuando me dejó! Inmediatamente después de hacernos dueños mutuamente. Pensar en eso lastima enormemente mi ego, aunque no me interesa, quiera o no, lastima y peor que eso; humilla.

Dejo de pensar en mis lamentos y me concentro en esa pequeña cosa que revolotea a su alrededor, tiene el cabello largo y azul, como el de ella, su piel es blanca, casi nívea como la de ella, es como una versión en miniatura de ella, aun no se han percatado de mi acosadora mirada... ¿parecía que... una pequeña de 3 años? Tres años... sería casi seguro que es hija mía, pero eso es imposible, si fuera mía, ella me lo hubiera dicho, sabía que yo me haría cargo, sabía que me sueño era formar una familia con ella, ¿tanto me despreciaba que preferiría cuidar sola de esa pequeña? ¿Sin siquiera mi ayuda? Quizá no es mi hija. Ella no es mi hija. Sin darse cuenta aun de que las observo, comienzan a caminar, ella toma la mano de la pequeña y caminan en paralelo frente a mí, me tensé automáticamente, sentir su aroma me haría perder el control y la cordura. Solo con pensar en todas aquellas tardes que pasaba con ella, tirados en el suelo, siempre peinando con mis dedos su largo y fragante cabello... me hace recordar lo miserable que soy. Pero me ilumina cuando, el tiempo se volvió lento, justamente cuando iban caminando frente a mí, la pequeña paró y se fijó en mí, y pude mirar esos ojos...

Profunda y endemoniadamente negros... el emblema de los Uchiha.

Ella siguió la mirada de la niña y se encontró conmigo, lo que sentí cuando sus ojos hicieron contraste con los míos, fue una corriente de calor y frío que no siquiera tiene nombre, cada una de mis células quería correr y abrazarla, así como a ella tanto le gustaba.

El divino momento de mi ensueño terminó cuando ella cortó el vinculo, tomo a la niña en brazos y camino rápidamente, parecía que estaba huyendo. La niña se movía tratando de escapar del agarre de ella, pero eso solo consiguió aferrarla más. ¿Por qué se la llevaba así? ¿Será porque ella no quiere que yo la conozca? ¿Por qué no querría? ¿A qué le tenia miedo? La única respuesta que mi mente pudo crear fue: ella es mi hija. Me levanté bruscamente de la banca en donde me encontraba y la seguí. Ella no corría porque francamente estábamos en medio de un parque, se vería muy culposo para mí si comenzara a correr. Ella paro el paso y volvió la mirada, y ahí estaba yo mirándola fijamente, se sobresaltó y siguió su apresurado camino, después de un gran conflicto en intereses en mi cabeza, entre tomarla del brazo y arriesgarme a querer abrazarla, y tomarla de brazo y lastimarla con la cólera que llevo en la cabeza. Me arriesgué y la tome del brazo lo más delicadamente que pude, ella paró pero no se giró hacia mi.

**-Hinata, espera-** dije, igual a la ultima vez, ¡Cuánto le roge que esperara! Que me diera tiempo de recuperarla. Ella me miró y parecía dolida. Me miraba de una manera extraña, pero mientras me perdía en sus ojos, las ganar de abrazarla me carcomían los brazos. -**¿Por qué huías de mí? ¿Crees que te haría algo?**

**-no, no es eso Sasuke-kun, es solo que llevo prisa-** ¡parecía ser la mentira más grande del mundo en estos momentos! Levante una ceja en señal desconforme:

**-¿en serio, Hinata?-** y la había pillado, se sobresaltó por la indirectamente acusadora pregunta

**-si, Sasuke-kun... sí es cierto...-** se notaba como sus labios decían algo, pero sus ojos y su forma de hablar se contradecían. -**Ahora, si me disculpas... debo irme.-** ¡no podía dejar que se fuera así como así! Miré a la pequeña que había estado callada todo este tiempo y le dije:

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** la niña se dio cuenta que le hablaba a ella y levanto la mirada, eran sus ojos, mis ojos, lo que me decía que debía conocer al padre, que era yo, pero que necesitaba confirmación de los labios de Hinata.

**-em... yo... ella... etto...-** Hinata comenzó a contestar la pregunta que le hice a la pequeña, claramente evadiendo la respuesta... ¿Quién olvidaría el nombre de alguien que lleva en los brazos?

**-Miko...Mikoto-** dijo la pequeña, ¡¿por qué tenia en nombre de mi madre? Realmente mi mandíbula no cayó al piso, porque sería muy imprudente, pero mis ojos estaban abiertos como unos platos... madre... ahora que le miraba fijamente ella tenia los mismos rasgos de mi madre, ¿por qué Hinata me privó de algo tan hermoso? Estoy seguro que madre estuviera rebosando de felicidad si conociera a su primera nieta**- ¿y tu?-** me pregunto.

**-...Sasuke-** dije sin más. Ella era tan hermosa, era una extraña pero perfecta combinación de Hinata, mi madre y yo. Que resultó ser un total éxito. Mis brazos sentían la ardiente necesidad de cogerla y abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería, sin importar que no la conociera, que no haya pasado con ella su corta infancia, la amaba porque estaba seguro que nació del gran amor que yo le profesaba a Hinata. Regresé a la realidad y me enfoque en Hinata-** Hinata... ¿podríamos hablar en... en privado?**

**-lo siento Sasuke-kun ahora no puedo-** me dijo seriamente, esquivo mi mirada, eso era señal de que no estaba 100% segura de su voluntad, mi oportunidad para convencerla.

**-te lo suplico, Hinata- **¿y qué si me decía que no, otra vez? ¿Jamás reconoceré a esta pequeña como mía? ¿Acaso Hinata no quiere decirme la verdad? Si cualquiera de las situaciones anteriores ocurriese, sería aún más miserable mi vida**-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo-** le dije ¿no fue suficiente lo que sufrí por ella ya? Sino que tendré que sufrir la cuota por la pequeña también, traté enormemente evitarlo, pero la desobediente lágrima salió y recorrió mi mejilla, la limpié rápidamente, pero Hinata la había notado ya.

**-a las tres en la cafetería de siempre-** me dijo sin rodeos... ¿cómo se atrevía a citarme en el lugar que me acuso tanta felicidad, ahora muerta?

**-en la cafetería de siempre- ** repetí irónico. No podía creer como usaba el término _de siempre,_ cuando ahora es nunca. Ella se limitó asentir con la cabeza. Al parecer no estaba bromeando**-bien-** dije, me atreví a tocar la carita de la pequeña Mikoto, ella solo parpadeó asombrada por mi acercamiento, su piel era suave y tibia, me di la media vuelta y me aleje de ellas.

-_Mikoto...-___pensé para mis adentros. Porqué otra cosa ella se llamaría como mi madre, simple: era mi hija. Estaba emocionado por que se llegara la hora, ¿cómo me lo diría Hinata?

3:00pm

Caminando hasta la cafetería, después de que me ofrecen una mesa, decido una en la calle, así Hinata me vería al llegar. Pido un café para pasar el tiempo. El tiempo pasa lentamente, me percato de cómo las manecillas del reloj pasan burlándose de mí, mientras pasan los segundos. ¿Será que Hinata no vendrá? Un enorme alivio me recorre cuando diviso al otro lado de la calle a Hinata, caminando hasta mi mesa.

**-buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun-** me dijo sin mirarme realmente. Me levante y le serví la silla.-** gracias-** me susurró.

**-no es nada-** dije sin darle importancia-** ahora vamos al punto-** dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Debía demostrarle que no estaba desesperado por ella, aunque fuera difícil aceptarlo. Noté como se sobresalto, seguramente no esperaba que fuese tan directo.-** ¿Hinata, Mikoto es tu hija?**

**-si-** me respondió rápidamente

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**-3.**

**-¿Quién es el afortunado padre?-** dije y ella se tomo el tiempo para contestarme.-** ¿Hinata?**

**-eso no importa, Sasuke-kun. ¿De eso querías hablar?-** ¡¿Qué no era importante? Pasé esperando todo este tiempo, desesperado por que ella me lo confirmara y ahora ella venia con un ilógico "no importa"

**-a mí me importa, sé que yo soy el padre-** dije sin rodeos. Se asustó por mi afirmación.

**-no sabe lo que dices, Sasuke-kun-** no respondí, era cierto... pero las cosas cuadraban perfectamente.

**-no intentes negarlo, Hinata, todo cuadra. ¿O acaso ya tenias a alguien más cuando me dejaste?-** las palabras me mataban por dentro, ¿sería eso cierto? Pero a la vez no podía serlo, ¿porqué el nombre de mi madre?... Itachi. ¡No! ¡Hinata nunca sería capaz de hacerme algo así! Además, cuando ella y yo... ella era virgen ¡Estoy seguro!

**-no, Sasuke-kun.-** me dijo tan seria, Hinata había cambiado mucho, nunca la había visto así.** -Es más, no he tenido ni una sola relación desde entonces.-** valla eso si era una sorpresa, conocía a muchos que esperaban a que yo cometiera el más mínimo error para ir a por Hinata, pero que ella los rechazara, no lo esperaba. Abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que se había delatado.

**-entonces... ¿Aceptas que yo soy el padre?-** dije mirándola fijamente, hasta que ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar.-** ¿qué sucede, Hinata?**

**-yo no quería ocultarlo-** me dijo entre lagrimas-** nunca fue mi intención, ¡de verdad lo siento!-** ¿lo estaba admitiendo? **-te prometo que no quise que fuera así.**

**-...Hinata-** no podía creerlo, Hinata sí me había mentido-** ¿puedo saber porqué lo hiciste, entonces?-** ella decía que no era su intención, entonces, ¿porqué?

**-no puedo decirlo, Sasuke-kun, prometí que jamás lo sabrías... y ahora estoy aquí, haciendo lo contrario.**

**-¿porqué no debía saberlo?-** mi paciencia se estaba acabando, ¡tenía una hija que no veía desde que nació! ¡No tenía tiempo que perder!-** Hinata, quiero que mi hija tenga mi apellido, ella es mi familia, debe ser una Uchiha.**

**-no Sasuke-kun, no puedes hacer eso-**

**-¿por...?**

**-él sabría que te dije la verdad. No puedes.**

**-¿quién es él?-** ella negó con la cabeza-** Hinata ¡dímelo!-** seguía sin responderme-** ¿fue Itachi? ¿Mi padre?-** ella se sobresalto cuando mencioné a mi padre... ¿sería... posible? ¿Por qué me haría algo así mi propio padre? ...

Solamente tenía 18 años cuando Hinata fue mía, solo 18 años, hubiera sido una vergüenza para la familia si yo, ni siquiera siendo el primer hijo, ya fuera padre. Ahora lo comprendía, a mi padre sólo le importaba la reputación de la familia. Pero ahora se había sobrepasado, se había método con mí familia. Cerré mis manos con fuerza, estaba encolerizado, ¡mi padre sabía que yo adoraba a Hinata! ¡Y él la alejó de mí! ¿Con qué artimaña la habrá manipulado?

**-Hinata... ¿qué te dijo mi padre?-** pregunté casi susurrando, estaba tan enfadado que temía gritarle a Hinata. Elle negó con la cabeza-** por favor Hinata, debo, necesito saberlo.**

**-el no quería que pasaras una vergüenza-** me susurró.

**-pero tú, tuviste que pasarla sola... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tu sabías que yo lo hubiera dejado todo por ti!-** ahora sí, había perdido el control, ya no era el atrevimiento de mi padre sino la desconfianza y la falta de fe en mí de Hinata. -** no confiabas en mí, Hinata.**

**-no fue eso, Sasuke-kun... él te lo quitaría todo. No podía permitir que por mi culpa, perdieras todo.**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Cuando te fuiste yo ya no quería nada de eso! ¡Tú lo eras todo para mí! Cuando me dejaste, te llevaste mi vida contigo, ya no me importaba nada. Todo por lo que había soñado, era contigo, y cuando ya no estabas, no había nada por lo que soñar.**

**-Sasuke-kun, yo no pensé que...-**

**-¿no pensaste que me importaría? ¡Hinata, esa pequeña hubiese sido el primer paso para llegar a mi sueño! ¡Tú conocías ese sueño! Y de todas formas me dejaste. ¿Cómo pudiste, Hinata? Jamás pensé que la mujer que tanto amaba, sería capaz de hacerme eso.-** Hinata no dejaba de llorar.-** ¿sabes cuánto le dolió a mi madre verme así? ¡Muerto en vida por tu ausencia! Fue por eso que me enviaron lejos, para que ella no presenciara mi sufrimiento.**

**-Sasuke-kun... ¡yo también sufrí!-** me susurró furiosa-** ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí, salir a dar la cara a mi padre, decirle que esperaba un hijo y ni siquiera podía decirle quién era el padre? ¿Crees que no te extrañé todo ese tiempo?**

**-...-** Hinata tuvo que afrontar a su padre sola, sin que yo estuviera ahí para ella. Debía comprender su situación también, aunque solo conociera mi dolor. **-siento haberte gritado, Hinata...-** quería reponer el error de haberla lastimado. **-¿por qué le llamaste Mikoto?**

**-porque ella, ella era importante para mí... ella fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuve, Sasuke-kun-** me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Hinata quería a mi madre.**- aunque, eso me trajo problemas...**

**-¿problemas?-** no veía razón por la que el nombre trajera problemas a Hinata.

**-sí... la gente comenzó a hablar, decían que quizá si el padre eras tú... o Itachi-kun-** ¿kun? No, la gente como siempre habla de más. **-todo empeoró cuando Itachi-kun me buscó, y conoció a Mikoto. Él la quiere mucho, sabes.**

**-¡Itachi la conocía y yo no!-** ¡hasta mi propio hermano me traiciono!-** ¿cómo fue eso posible, Hinata?**

**-...pues... Itachi-kun me buscó porque quería decirme que tú te ibas, me dijo que le sorprendía la forma en que me alejé de ti, él se dio cuenta que todo era una farsa. Me dijo que yo te quería demasiado como para dejarte, que yo no era la razón. Itachi-kun es muy perceptivo. Entonces, creí que sería, no bueno, sino prudente que al menos Itachi-kun supiera la verdad... cuando conoció a Mikoto, se enamoró de ella, pasaban horas y horas jugando, siempre le dijo que era un amigo mío, si le decía que era su tío, comenzaría a preguntar acerca de su padre, nunca hemos tocado el tema con Mikoto... además ella nunca me lo ha preguntado. Con Itachi-kun y Neji-kun cerca, nunca estuvo sola. Por cierto, de mi familia sólo Neji-kun me apoyo de verdad. Un día sin pensar, Itachi-kun se quedó solo con Mikoto y ésta le suplicó que la llevara al parque, él accedió y la gente aseguraba que era el padre, el parecido es escalofriante... hasta me hace dudar. Pero eso no podría ser posible.-** me miró y me sonrió-** yo sé que tú eres el padre, Sasuke-kun. Aunque ustedes se parecen mucho, tus ojos son diferentes a los suyos.**

**-... soy diferente-** afirme. El mesero pasó cerca de la mesa y aproveché a pedirle la cuenta.

**-lo sé.-** Hinata me sonreía, como lo hacía antes, solo que ahora ya no es una niña, es una mujer: mi mujer. Hinata... ¿podría seguirme queriendo? ¿Podría yo, tener otra oportunidad con ella...o no? Si ahora sabía que me había dejado porque mi padre le obligo, quizá ella sí me quería después de todo, pero no podía mostrarme desesperado, no ahora. Después trataré de conquistarla. Para cambiar el ambiente de enamorado que tenía dije:

**-¿puedo visitar a Mikoto?-**

**-claro... ven a mi apartamento mañana por la mañana, ella estará libre-** me dijo mientras me daba una tarjeta con su dirección y su número de teléfono que acababa de escribir.

**-¿no puede ser ahora?-** pregunté esperanzado. El mesero llevó la carpeta con la factura.

**-Sasuke-kun, debo... hablarle de ti. Nunca le he dicho nada, así que, salir con que su padre ha regresado, creo que será algo sorpresivo para ella-**

**-tienes razón, Hinata. Llegaré a las 9 de la mañana.-** dije mientras me levantaba y colocaba un billete dentro de la carpeta.

**-bien-** me dijo y se levantó para comenzar a caminar.

**-¿Hinata?-** la llamé. Ella me miró y no sabía la forma de despedirme... solo atiné a decir:**-gracias.-** ella me sonrió y se fue.

Al día siguiente. 8:45am

Aunque es temprano aún no puedo esperar a entrar al apartamento de Hinata. ¡No importa! Puedo alegar que estaba desesperado por pasar un día con mi hija. Saco valor y toco la puerta en la que llevo en frente 5 minutos. Al poco tiempo, Hinata aparece y me invita a pasar. Ella iba vestida con un ligero vestido azul, se veía tentadoramente hermosa.

**-hmp... ¿Cómo reacciono ella?-** pregunté... de nada servía si aparecía pero la pequeña no me aceptaba. Ella me sonrió y me dijo:

**-creo que lo tomó muy bien, no ha dormido bien por lo emocionada que estaba de verte-** valla... qué alivio sentí al escuchar eso.**- espera aquí, iré por ella.-** dijo y se fue. Mientras observaba el apartamento me encontré con una pared repleta de fotografías, la pequeña Mikoto aparecía en todas ellas. Desde que era bebé, hasta ahora. ¡Cuánto tiempo había perdido! De repente siento cómo alguien me hala el saco, al volver la mirada ahí estaba ella halándome para llamar mi atención. Me hinque sobre una rodilla y quedaba justo frente a ella:

**-buenos días, Mikoto. ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunté. Ella me sonrió y me dijo:

**-bien...-** luego miró a Hinata y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, como un intento de darle ánimos. Ella me abrazó por el cuello, era una sensación cálida, pero sumamente agradable, estaba abrazando a mi hija. Comencé a sentir humedad en mi cuello, ella estaba llorando.**- ¿por qué tar...tardaste tanto?**

Miré a Hinata preocupado... ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Que su madre fue manipulada por su abuelo para alejarla de mí? No, no podía hacer eso, Hinata quedaría como la mala del cuento, y eso no era así. Hinata bajó la mirada, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo.

**-he tenido mucho trabajo, pequeña... y no sabía cuándo volvería, no te dije nada porque no quería hacerte esperar-** le dije, Hinata se sorprendió por mi respuesta y me dijo gracias sólo moviendo sus labios.**- ¿estás enojada conmigo?**

**-no, pero ma sí-** ¿ma sí? Ella decía que Hinata estaba enojada conmigo, miré a Hinata y ella negaba con manos y cabeza.

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Mikoto?-** ella deshizo el abrazo pero aún tenía sus manitas en mis hombros.

**-ella no tiene novio-** me dijo y luego miro a Hinata-**Ma ha estado sola, todo el tiempo.**

**-Mikoto...**- dijo Hinata, estaba sorprendida por lo que su hija decía-** Mikoto, eso no es cierto, ¿por qué piensas eso?**

**-por... porque nadie te besa-** Hinata estaba roja de vergüenza. Sonreí al saber eso, era bueno, Hinata nunca me reemplazó.

- **valla... ya son las 9 de la mañana...-** dijo Hinata para luego ver como Mikoto me soltaba y corría a su dormitorio-** ¿qué habrá pasado que se fue así?-** dijo con una curiosidad que reconocí era fingida

**-tu sabes-** le dije. Y ella solo negó con la cabeza y miró a otro lado. Estaba roja, extrañaba tanto verla así-** ¿así que nadie te besa, Hinata?**

**-es porque Mikoto nunca me ha visto-** dijo volviendo a mentir, conocía bien a Hinata. Sonreí por su siempre fallido intento de mentirme-

**-descuida, me alegro que sea así, es más fácil para mí.-**

**-Sasuke-kun... -** me dijo y nos quedamos viendo como dos minutos, escuchamos que la televisión se encendía pero nadie hacia el intento de moverse. ¡No podía esperar a besarla de nuevo!

-**Hinata yo...- **dije y ella mostraba una mirada ilusionada pero a la vez preocupada-** yo no he dejado de quererte.-** ¡Y ya estaba! Lo había dicho y no podría retractarme de eso. Hinata solo parpadeó sorprendida y me sonrió. Me abrió los brazos y no pude controlarme me lancé sobre ella.

**-yo también no te he olvidado, Sasuke-kun-** me dijo al oído aferrándose más a mí.**- te he extrañado tanto...**- ahora después de todo, fui yo el que termino con lágrimas en la cara, lloraba y ocultaba mi rostro en el pecho de Hinata. Todo el dolor que había pasado, todas las noches en que soñaba que Hinata regresaba y me quería, ahora ya era una realidad. Ella me levantó el rostro y besaba mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas, al final se quedó en mis labios y pude besarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... estaba desbordando felicidad. Quería comerla a besos, deseaba que fuera mía otra vez, ella acariciaba mi cuello, y yo toda su espalda.

**-Hinata...-** dije cuando se nos acabó el aire-** yo, yo te amo-**

**-yo también, Sasuke-kun-** dijo y me haló del cuello de la camisa llevándome mientras me besaba hasta su cuarto, estaba feliz, ella me deseaba tanto como yo. Y ahora me casaría con ella, Mikoto tendría un hermanito, mi sueño ya se estaba cumpliendo.

Una familia con ella.

*.*.*

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo! El próximo es la misma historia sólo que narrada por Hinata-chan **** Comenten por favor! T.T**

**Muchas gracias por entrar y leer mi trabajo! Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Cómo están? Espero que súper bien porque yo me siento muy feliz de compartir esta vez con ustedes como segunda entrega de este fic. La versión de Hinata. Este es un poco más largo que el anterior (narrado por Sasuke) porque como todas saben las mujeres sufrimos más por los hombres y por eso solemos tener más para contar xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen muy feliz! n.n **

**hinatauchiha82**

**hinatakazami**

**Darkpink Angel**

**Uchiha Luh**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hinata.**

Después de caer rendida con sus largas imploraciones, accedo a llevarla a comprar un helado al parque. Salir con Mikoto siempre es atareado, nunca permanece sentada por más de un minuto. No entiendo por qué es así... desearía que fuera como él, tan tranquilo y pacífico, y siempre que me sentía ansiosa él me contagiara toda su calma.

Debería dejar de pensar en él, ya me habrá olvidado... han sido casi cuatro años desde que lo vi por última vez, no es mi mejor recuerdo de nuestra historia, pero es lo es recuerdo más fresco, y doloroso, que tengo. Aunque Mikoto no me ayuda mucho a olvidarlo, siempre que me mira a los ojos para pedirme algo, siento como si lo estuviera mirando a él. Algo tenía que heredar de su padre... y para desgracia mía fueron sus ojos.

Después de comprar el dichoso helado, comenzó a jugar llevando más tiempo del que tenía planeado, siempre hacía eso, me convencía de salir, sólo por un helado, y pasábamos horas jugando en el parque. Pero eso nos hacía felices a ambas. Sabía que ahora no podría permitir que ella me engatusara para pasar más tiempo aquí, en estos días la empresa tiene más demanda que nunca y debo estar temprano en la oficina.

**-Mikoto, ya es hora de irnos.-** le dije mientras tomaba su pequeña mano, ella me miró y me reprochó con la mirada-** debo estar en la oficina temprano, otro día vendremos toda la tarde.**

**-¿lo prometes?-** siempre hacía que todo fuera una promesa, me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Comenzamos a caminar pero ella se detuvo por algo, no seguía caminando así que busque con la mirada lo que llamaba su atención y me arrepentí tanto de volver la vista porque ahí estaba él mirándonos fijamente.

¿Se habrá fijado en Mikoto? ¿Habrá notado el enorme parecido con él? Temí lo peor, jalé a Mikoto con fuerza y la cargué en mis brazos, hace tiempo que no necesitaba hacerlo ya que le molestaba desde que aprendió a caminar, pero ahora era necesario, él no podía saber de su existencia, ni de la mía, aquel hombre me hizo prometer me que alejaría. Debo cumplirlo. Mikoto no dejaba de moverse y querer bajarse, no me sorprendía pero debía asegurarme de que él no la vería de frente, no me atreví a correr, había demasiada gente en el parque, creerían que la estoy secuestrando o algo por el estilo. Ya estoy cerca de la empresa, nunca me gustó admitirlo, pero ser hija del fundador tiene sus beneficios, el más importante: poder tener a mi hija todo el tiempo que quiera en mi gran oficina.

¿Me habrá seguido hasta aquí? No lo creo, seguramente desistió y se marchó, ¡qué alivio! Vuelvo a ver y ahí venia el caminando rápidamente hace mí, regrese la mirada y seguí caminando hasta las afueras del parque, sentí literalmente como la sangre me bajó por completo al sentir una mano halándome el brazo, por poco y pierdo el equilibrio. Aunque sé que nunca me haría daño, me duele solo imaginar que tendré que verlo a los ojos.

**-Hinata, espera.-** me dijo su suave voz, ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa voz! Estaba condenada a sufrir su pesada mirada, con desgana lo miré. Estaba tranquilo, pero respirando pesadamente, seguramente por haber caminado tanto en tan poco tiempo. -** ¿Por qué huías de mí? ¿Crees que te haría algo?**

**-no, no es eso, Sasuke-kun, es solo que llevo prisa.-** mentí, sabía que él no creería tal cosa. El levantó una ceja, no me creía y no lo culpaba.

**-¿En serio, Hinata?-** escucharlo llamándome, me invitaba a abrazarlo a decirle como habían sido las cosas realmente, pero, como siempre, debía controlar mis impulsos.

**- sí, Sasuke-kun... si es cierto-** me sentía como la misma niñita de 17 años que tartamudeaba con toda la gente.-** ahora, si me disculpas... debo irme.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** dijo él... ¿acaso estaba ignorándome? Cuando levante la mirada vi que estaba hablando con Mikoto... ¡no debía conocer su nombre!

**-em. Yo... ella... etto...-** ¿qué nombre inventar? No sabía que decir, nunca me gustó mentirle a Sasuke-kun, él siempre fue honesto conmigo, sería como pagarle con moneda falsa.

**-Miko...Mikoto-** dijo la pequeña... Le tape la boca de un golpe, me dolió en el alma tener que callarla, nunca lo había hecho, ella de por sí, sabía cuándo podía hablar y cuando no, pero ahora Sasuke le había preguntado directamente a ella. Cuando soñé con que Sasuke y Mikoto estuvieran juntos, que fuéramos una... familia. La pequeña me quito la mano fuertemente y dijo: **- ¿y tú?**

**-...Sasuke-** susurró sin dejar de mirarla asombrada, ahora que la tenía frente a él, ya nada estaba en mis manos para evitar que se diera cuenta de que era la viva imagen de su madre, por algo decidí ponerle su nombre, Mikoto-san siempre fue buena conmigo, ella me quería y me deseaba como su nuera, la contraparte es lo que me alejó de él. **-Hinata... ¿podríamos hablar en... en privado?**

**-lo siento, Sasuke-kun ahora no puedo.-** dije esquivando su mirada, recuerdo que siempre que negaba algo, él solo necesitaba mirarme fijamente y yo accedía. Debía controlar mi voluntad, aunque desearía estar con él, platicar... saber cómo fue su vida desde que me fui.

**-te lo suplico, Hinata-** me miraba como nunca lo había hecho, tenía los ojos vidriosos, definitivamente sabía que Mikoto era su hija y supongo que ha de estar molesto conmigo por haberla ocultado de él.**- Hinata... necesito hablar contigo-** me dijo y de repente pasó lo que jamás en mi vida esperé ver... una transparente y lenta lagrima en la mejilla de Sasuke, deseé limpiarla con mi mano, pero no debía. Él la limpió rápidamente con la maga de su chaqueta.

**-a las tres en la cafetería de siempre-** dije sin pensar las consecuencias. Esa cafetería me traía tantos recuerdos.

**-en la cafetería de siempre...-** dijo un poco irónico. Me dolió el comentario. Asentí con la cabeza.**-bien.-** me dijo, antes de irse acaricio la mejilla de Mikoto con el dorso de la mano. Me sentía igual a la vez que lo dejé, cuando lo miraba ahora caminando de espaldas alejándose de mí.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Le prometí a Sasuke que lo vería a las 3 de la tarde. Seguramente Sasuke ya se dio cuenta de que Mikoto debe ser su hija, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo negarle la paternidad... cuando él ha sido el único amor en mi vida? Nunca hubo alguien que no fuera él, me entregué a él cuando apenas tenía 17 años. Todo quedaba claro, Sasuke sabe que Mikoto es su hija. Pero... ¿cómo aceptarle que le negué conocerla? ¿Sería capaz de romper mi promesa?

FLASH BACK

Hinata de 17 años y medio, estaba hablando con Mikoto (madre) en la concina mientras ayudaba a ordenar los platos.

**-¿em… embarazada?-** repetía Mikoto al escucharlo de Hinata-** eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya...**

**-...-** Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza-** yo... yo no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así, lo siento.**

**- (suspiro) Hinata... no lo sientas-** le dijo mientras la abrazaba-** ¡estoy tan feliz! Aunque seré abuela muy joven-** bromeaba la amable señora.-** estoy segura que Sasuke-kun estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa.**

**-¿en serio, cree eso, Mikoto-san?**

**-por supuesto Hinata-chan, el sueño de Sasuke-kun es tener una familia contigo. Y eso lo sabes muy bien-** le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

**-Hinata-** dijo un inexpresivo hombre alto. **-¿podemos hablar un momento?- **Mikoto puso una cara de preocupación al imaginar las intenciones de Fugaku Uchiha.

**-claro, Uchiha-san-** dijo tímidamente Hinata, si para ella Sasuke era algo serio, no era nada comparado con Fugaku Uchiha, un gran empresario. Caminaron hasta el estudio del señor y éste invitó a Hinata a tomar asiento.

**-¿estás embarazada, Hinata?-** Hinata se sobresaltó por el tono que usó el señor para referirse a su estado. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-** ¿Quién es el padre?-** dijo con el mismo tono, eso lastimo a Hinata, ¿quién más podría ser el padre? Solamente el chico con el que llevaba ya dos años de novio: Sasuke.

**-Sasuke-kun-** susurró Hinata.

**-no es cierto-** dijo muy seguro el señor-** Sasuke es inteligente, sabe que lo perdería todo si eso pasara.**

**-¿perderlo todo?-** repitió asombrada Hinata. No comprendía lo que el señor le decía.

**-claro, un Uchiha no puede ser padre antes de casarse, ¡qué imprudencia! Así que si tanto dices que quieres a Sasuke, esta es la verdad: ese hijo que esperas **_**no**_** es de Sasuke, y te alejarás de él: porque el padre es otra persona. ¿Entiendes?**

**-pe, pero... Sasuke-kun es el único...-**

**-no lo sé-** dijo en un tono despectivo. Hinata estaba lastimada, humillada, el señor estaba insinuando que el padre podría ser cualquier otra persona menos Sasuke, Hinata nunca imagino que alguien podría tener una idea de ella como esa.

**-me alejaré de Sasuke-kun-** dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba fija y seriamente al hombre sentado frente a ella-** no porque no sea el padre, sino por cuidarlo de usted **-le dijo señalándolo, el hombre solo se limitó a entornar los ojos encolerizado-** me apiado de su familia, ¿cómo puede hacerles tanto daño? Yo amo a Sasuke-kun, y por eso me alejaré de él.**

**-¿lo prometes?-** el hombre no se conformaba con las palabras de la joven, ya había logrado su objetivo, no importaba lo que esa chicuela pensara del él.

FIN FLASH BACK

Yo lo prometí. Y no podía creer que estaba a sólo unas cuantas horas de romper la promesa.

3:00 pm

El tiempo pasaba y ya era la hora de encontrarme con Sasuke, ¿y si faltaba? ¿Sería Sasuke capaz de buscarme en la empresa? Pensé en dejarlo plantado, pero recordé cuando Sasuke me pidió que me encontrara con él. La primera vez que vi una lagrima de él en su rostro, no puedo negarle eso. Prefiero romper mi promesa y decirle la verdad... pero ¿Cómo lo tomará? Estoy segura que ya se dio cuenta de su paternidad, pero, que yo se lo diga es algo muy diferente. Estoy sólo a una calle de la "cafetería de siempre" vaya... si le había disgustado a Sasuke que lo dijera de esa manera, levanto la mirada y ahí se encuentra él, sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas de fuera.

**-buenas tardes, Sasuke-un-** dije y Sasuke se levanta y me acomoda la silla; siempre tan caballeroso.**-Gracias- ** Me alegra que eso no haya cambiado... ¿a cuantas mujeres no habrá conquistado ya Sasuke? Trague en seco, seguramente él ya me olvido, ¿Cómo no olvidarme? Cuando le hice tanto daño.

**-no es nada-** me contestó- **ahora, vamos al punto-** me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. ¿Al punto? Me asusté al pensar que de un momento a otro le diría la verdad a Sasuke.-** ¿Hinata, Mikoto es tu hija?**

**-sí-** respondí automáticamente, era obvio que sí.

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**-3-** dije rápidamente

**-¿quién es el afortunado padre?-** me dijo serio... ¿debía decirlo ya? ¿Y qué si Sasuke reaccionaba mal?-** ¿Hinata?-** me llamó.

**-eso no importa, Sasuke-kun ¿De eso querías hablar?-** dije para cambiar el tema... Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado directo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-a mí me importa, sé que yo soy el padre-** dijo muy seguro de lo que decía. ¿Si ya lo sabía para qué me hacía venir hasta acá?

**-no sabes lo que dices, Sasuke-kun-** dije con miedo a que notara la enorme mentira que acababa de decir.

**-no intentes negarlo, Hinata. Todo cuadra. ¿O acaso ya tenías a alguien más cuando me dejaste?- ** noté como esa pregunta lo lastimaba... Sasuke en verdad me quería y yo lo decepcione.

**-no, Sasuke-kun-** dije... era tonto hacer una pregunta como esa, pero ¿qué sabia Sasuke de mi vida después de él? Me sentida ofendida, como cuando hablé con su padre-** es más, no he tenido ni una sola relación desde entonces-** no me había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora que lo constataba, ¿por qué no intente recuperarme después de Sasuke?

**-entonces... ¿aceptas que yo soy el padre?-** me pregunto... había cavado mi propia tumba. Al decir eso, afirmaba que él sería el único padre para Mikoto, cualquier hijo que tuviera solo él podría ser el padre. No pude evitar desviar la mirada y comenzar a llorar. ¡No quería que viera lo débil que soy! Yo había cambiado, pero ahora nada de eso parecía ser-** ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? **

**-yo no quería ocultarlo-** dije entre sollozos-** nunca quise hacerlo ¡De verdad lo siento! Te prometo que no quise que fuera así.**

**-...Hinata-** dijo sorprendido, estaba llorando y no me podía controlar-** ¿puedo saber por qué lo hiciste, entonces?-** él me exigía una respuesta y no me sentía capaz de dársela.

**-no puedo decirlo, Sasuke-kun, prometí que jamás lo sabrías... y ahora estoy aquí, haciendo lo contrario.- no podía decirlo, al menos sabrá que Mikoto es su hija, pero no me siento capaz de delatar a su propio padre, no quiero que empiece un conflicto con su padre. **

**-¿por qué no debía saberlo?- le preguntó exigente- Hinata, quiero que mi hija tenga mi apellido, ella es mi familia, debe ser una Uchiha.**

**-no Sasuke-kun, no puedes hacer eso-** él quería reconocer a Mikoto, eso me llenaba de alegría... pero ¿Cuál sería el precio que impondría Fugaku-san por eso?

**-¿por...?-** me interrogaba y yo no tenía salida. Deseaba decirle la verdad, odiaba mentirle, primero porque nunca lograba engañarlo, pero lo que más me dolía era que mentir conlleva desconfianza.

**-él sabría que te dije la verdad. No puedes.-** sería obvio, Itachi-kun jamás sería capaz de decirle, aunque él quería que Sasuke supiera la verdad, respetó cuando le pedí que me dejara eso a mí.

**-¿quién es él?-** negué con la cabeza- **Hinata ¡dímelo!** **¿Fue Itachi? ¿Mi padre?- **me tensé cuando escuche mencionar a su padre, él, ese hombre que cambio mi vida tan drásticamente. Sasuke percibió cómo cambió mi ánimo cuando menciono a su padre y comenzó, lo que creo, a analizar las cosas.

**-Hinata... ¿qué te dijo mi padre?-** me decía bajito como controlando sus palabras. No le contesté-** por favor Hinata, debo, necesito saberlo.-**

**-él no quería que pasaras una vergüenza-** le contesté con miedo.

**-pero tú, tuviste que pasarla sola... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tú sabías que yo lo hubiera dejado todo por ti!-** me respondió con cólera-** no confiabas en mí, Hinata.-** ¡eso no lo soporte! ¡¿Qué si no confiaba en él? Él fue mi todo en la adolescencia... ¿cómo puede atreverse a siquiera pensar eso?

**-no fue eso, Sasuke-kun... él te lo quitaría todo. No podía permitir que por mi culpa, perdieras todo.-** aunque nunca consideré a Sasuke como alguien dependiente de su padre, debía reconocer que sin el apoyo de su padre, a los 18 años, no podría hacer mucho.

**-¡Hinata! ¡Cuando te fuiste yo ya no quería nada de eso! ¡Tú lo eras todo para mí! Cuando me dejaste, te llevaste mi vida contigo, ya no me importaba nada. Todo por lo que había soñado, era contigo, y cuando ya no estabas, no había nada por lo que soñar.-** las palabras lastimaban y más cuando sentía que eran un sermón.

**-Sasuke-kun, yo no pensé que...- ** Sasuke había sufrido mi partida... siempre pensé que Sasuke se había marchado porque no quería volver a recordarme.

**-¿no pensaste que me importaría? ¡Hinata, esa pequeña hubiese sido el primer paso para llegar a mi sueño! ¡Tú conocías ese sueño! Y de todas formas me dejaste. ¿Cómo pudiste, Hinata? Jamás pensé que la mujer que tanto amaba, sería capaz de hacerme eso. ¿Sabes cuánto le dolió a mi madre verme así? ¡Muerto en vida por tu ausencia! Fue por eso que me enviaron lejos, para que ella no presenciara mi sufrimiento.**- Sasuke había sufrido, pero al igual que él... yo también.

**-Sasuke-kun... ¡yo también sufrí!-** le contesté tratando de controlarme-** ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí, salir a dar la cara a mi padre, decirle que esperaba un hijo y ni siquiera podía decirle quién era el padre? ¿Crees que no te extrañé todo ese tiempo?-** no podía creer que comenzara a elevar la voz. Sasuke después de un gran silencio me dijo:

**-siento haberte gritado, Hinata... ¿por qué le llamaste Mikoto?-** me preguntó de repente.

**-porque ella, ella era importante para mí... ella fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuve, Sasuke-kun- **fui sincera, eso jamás lo negaría, ella siempre era dulce conmigo.- **aunque, eso me trajo problemas...**

**-¿problemas?-** me preguntó incrédulo.

**-sí... la gente comenzó a hablar, decían que quizá si el padre eras tú... o Itachi-kun, todo empeoró cuando Itachi-kun me buscó, y conoció a Mikoto. Él la quiere mucho, sabes.**

**-¡Itachi la conocía y yo no!- ** me gritó sorprendido-** ¿cómo fue eso posible, Hinata?**

**-...pues... Itachi-kun me buscó porque quería decirme que tú te ibas, me dijo que le sorprendía la forma en que me alejé de ti, él se dio cuenta que todo era una farsa. Me dijo que yo te quería demasiado como para dejarte, que yo no era la razón. Itachi-kun es muy perceptivo. Entonces, creí que sería, no bueno, sino prudente que al menos Itachi-kun supiera la verdad... cuando conoció a Mikoto, se enamoró de ella, pasaban horas y horas jugando, siempre le dijo que era un amigo mío, si le decía que era su tío, comenzaría a preguntar acerca de su padre, nunca hemos tocado el tema con Mikoto... además ella nunca me lo ha preguntado. Con Itachi-kun y Neji-kun cerca, nunca estuvo sola. Por cierto, de mi familia sólo Neji-kun me apoyo de verdad. Un día sin pensar, Itachi-kun se quedó solo con Mikoto y ésta le suplicó que la llevara al parque, él accedió y la gente aseguraba que era el padre, el parecido es escalofriante... hasta me hace dudar. Pero eso no podría ser posible.-** Sasuke es el único hombre en mi vida, jamás intenté si quiera una relación con alguien más, aunque las oportunidades no faltaron. No me sentía capaz de traicionar, no tanto a Sasuke... sino a mi propio corazón -** yo sé que tú eres el padre, Sasuke-kun. Aunque ustedes de parecen mucho, tus ojos son diferentes a los suyos.**

**-... soy diferente- ** cierto. El mesero pasó cerca de la mesa y Sasuke le pidió la cuenta.

**-lo sé...-** le dije sonriendo. Él era tan diferente... aunque Itachi era mucho más amigable y expresivo que Sasuke, tenía que admitir que aunque tuviera frente a mí a una persona más romántica, más atenta, seguramente escogería a Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-¿puedo visitar a Mikoto?-** me pidió de la nada. Mikoto... ¿cómo responderá Mikoto a Sasuke?

**-claro... ven a mi apartamento mañana por la mañana, ella estará libre- **confiaba en que Mikoto lo aceptaría muy bien, aunque nunca me ha preguntado por su padre, sé que ella está interesada. Ella lo sigue esperando, aunque la promesa de regresar nunca se expresó.

**-¿no puede ser ahora?-** me pidió con brillo en los ojos.

**-Sasuke-kun, debo...-** debía saber que Mikoto nunca preguntó por él:-** hablarle de ti. Nunca le he dicho nada, así que, salir con que su padre ha regresado, creo que será algo sorpresivo para ella-**

**-tienes razón, Hinata. Llegaré a las 9 de la mañana.-** me dijo mientras depositaba un billete mucho mayor de lo que la cuenta necesitaba.

**-bien-** dije y me levanté de la silla para irme.

**-¿Hinata?-** me llamó una vez empecé a caminar. Volví el rostro esperanzada. Aunque Sasuke no me ha dicho nada, me siento desfallecer cuando me mira a los ojos, siento que puede ver lo que siento y que ocultar mis, aún vivos, sentimientos por él es más inútil de lo que parece-** gracias-** me dijo, sonreí resignada y me fui.

9:00 am siguiente día.

Escuché que tocaban la puerta y miré el reloj para ver que ya era cerca de la hora, Sasuke... debía ser él. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba él, serio como siempre, le sonreí y lo invité a pasar.

**-hmp... ¿Cómo reacciono ella?-** vaya... nada de "Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?" veo que va directo al grano... si debía esperar que solo le interesa Mikoto, ya pasaron casi 4 años después de todo, es algo fantasioso esperar que él me siga queriendo.

**-creo que lo tomó muy bien, no ha dormido bien por lo emocionada que estaba de verte-** sonreí al recordar lo feliz que se puso cuando le conté acerca de Sasuke.-** espera aquí, iré por ella.-** le dije y caminé hasta su habitación, ella estaba cepillado su cabello, de verdad que lo esperaba con ansias.-** Mikoto, Sasuke está esperando-** le dije y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**-bien-** me dijo para tomarme de la mano e ir juntas al salón. Vi que Sasuke estaba viendo las fotos de Mikoto, seguramente con algo de nostalgia. Mikoto me miró y yo le susurré:

**- es él-** Mikoto se acercó y con miedo quiso atraer su atención halando el saco. Este reaccionó y se hincó en una rodilla quedando a su altura.

**-buenos días, Mikoto. ¿Cómo estás?-** le dijo de una manera cortés. ¡Cuánto había soñado porque Mikoto conociera a Sasuke, pasara tiempo con él!

**-bien...-** le contestó. Volvió su mirada hacia mí, como si quisiera que le dijera que debía hacer, Mikoto no era tímida, pero las circunstancias no eran de cualquier persona nueva, sino el regreso de su padre. Asentí con la cabeza y ella se emocionó. Abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello y comenzó a llorar:- **¿Por qué tar...tardaste tanto?**

Lo que Mikoto estaba preguntando debía ser yo quien la respondiera, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera toda la verdad? Aunque no conociera a su abuelo, Mikoto se encariñaba con la gente cercana rápido. ¿Me odiaría Mikoto por ser tan débil?

**-he tenido mucho trabajo, pequeña... y no sabía cuándo volvería, no te dije nada porque no quería hacerte esperar- ** respondió Sasuke, sorprendiéndome. Sasuke me estaba protegiendo, seguramente pensaba lo mismo.- **¿Estás enojada conmigo?-** le preguntó cauteloso.

**-no, pero ma sí-** ¡ma sí! ¿Mikoto de donde sacaría cosas como esa? ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de eso? El me miró y yo negué con todo lo que podía.

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Mikoto?-** preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo pero sin separarse de él.

**-ella no tiene novio-** respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-**Ma ha estado sola, todo el tiempo.-** ¿sola? Yo nunca estuve sola, siempre había alguien con quien yo podía hablar.

**-Mikoto...Mikoto, eso no es cierto, ¿por qué piensas eso?-** pregunté sorprendida.

**-por... porque nadie te besa-** ¡quería que la tierra me tragara! ¡Sasuke no estaba interesado en saber de eso!... aunque me entristecía que eso fuera cierto.

- **valla... ya son las 9 de la mañana...-** dije disimuladamente mirando el reloj. Mikoto salió como lo esperaba hacia su habitación. **-¿qué habrá pasado que se fue así?-** dije tratando que pareciera real.

**-tu sabes-** y odiaba cuando no podía engañarlo. Aunque lo peor era caer en la cuenta de que me había descubierto-** ¿así que nadie te besa, Hinata?-** me preguntó sin rodeos.

**-es porque Mikoto nunca me ha visto-** dije después de pensar bien que decir.

**-descuida, me alegro que sea así, es más fácil para mí.-** dijo para mi sorpresa... ¿será que Sasuke si...?

**-Sasuke-kun... -** susurré sorprendida. Ambos quedamos en silencio, escuché como Mikoto encendía la televisión pero no me sorprendí ni él.

-**Hinata yo...-** me llamó... ¿Qué va a decirme Sasuke? ¿Será que me quiere todavía? O ¿sólo quiere aclarar las cosas? Dejando en claro que nuestra relación sería únicamente por medio de Mikoto.-** yo no he dejado de quererte.- ** no podía creer lo que Sasuke me había dicho. Le abrí los brazos para que él me abrazara. Se sentía tan cálido tenerlo así de cerca.

**-yo también no te he olvidado, Sasuke-kun-** le decía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-** te he extrañado tanto-** y debía ser sincera, ¿Cuánta falta me hacían sus besos? Si cada uno era como una vida unida a él. Sentí como Sasuke hundía su cara en mi pecho cerca de mi corazón, estaba sollozando, ahora que Sasuke era todo un hombre, era cuando lo veía quebrar, pero me sentía tan bien, él me quería y no le importaba llorar frente a mí, es como que si se estuviera auto revelando. Levanté su rostro y estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, limpié sus mejillas lentamente era como una tortura tener que esperar solo milésimas de segundo para poder besar su atrayentes labios. Al final rocé solo un poco sus labios hasta que él me correspondió. Sasuke como siempre profundizaba el beso, por eso me encantaba besarlo cuando se enojaba, cuando le despertaban celos o cuando no tenía un buen día. Eso siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

**-Hinata... yo... yo te amo-** me dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

**-yo también, Sasuke-kun-** le dije y lo halé del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo a mí, hasta llevarlo a mi habitación, me moría por ser suya de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Deseaba casarme con él, tener otro pequeño que sea la viva imagen de Sasuke, moría con cumplir el sueño de Sasuke, porque desde un principio fue mío también.

Fin.

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer. Espero que toda la trama les haya quedado clara, si algo no lo llegué a explicar bien, pregunten y cuando publique otro fic les respondo no hay el más mínimo problema.**

**Desde ya les comento el título de mi siguiente one-shot acá en FanFiction:**

"**Flores Para El Corazón" **

**Siempre . Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego!**

**Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios!**


End file.
